


Murder at Dreamland

by fandomgurl77



Category: Dumbo(2019)
Genre: Accidents, Carnage - Freeform, Chaos, Death, Flying, I don't know how this will end, Knives, Mayhem, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Nooo!, OHHH, Oh no!, Ouch, R.I.P Sotheby, Ruined, Run!, V.A is a pretty good driver when angry, V.A is hated, Weapons, What's That?, Who dunnit?, Why Did I Write This?, Wow, aaahhh!, alot, and hiding, but it's a Rolls Royce for crying out loud, but still loved by the people, darn the tank's empty, eh-heh, har-har!, hooray!, hurrah!, i don't know what i'm thinking, i'm bonkers, if causing chaos on the road is what you call good driving, kaboom, people are running, really I am, that must've hurt, that's not a road, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: One night in 1919, an important person is murdered at V.A Vandevere's amusement park.Will he and some other friends find the killer before they strike again? Only time will tell.Rated M for violence and death (obviously.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_11:45 p.m._

_Dreamland_

_Coney Island, New York_

_March 29th 1919_

‘Ahh’, Sotheby thought to himself just as he was about to get into bed after a long day at Dreamland, ‘Time to get some rest.’

_However, that night wasn’t to be like any of the others; a mysterious figure had somehow found its way into his office/rooms, undetected by the security guards around the park and inside the Tower…_

Suddenly, Sotheby woke up with a sharp pain in his chest, as if he’d been stabbed.

 _‘What the…’_ he thought when his eyes sprang open, only to be greeted with the sight of a large knife sticking vertically out of him while rivers of blood poured out of the resulting wound onto the floor, _‘AAAHHH!’_

‘MWAHAHAHA!!’ a voice laughed mockingly before the owner walked out into the hallway, locked the door and left.

**The next morning…**

_‘What could be taking him so…’_ Vandevere thought while unlocking his door before walking to Sotheby’s door, knocking and saying, ‘Sotheby, are you awake?’

However, there was no response.

 _‘Hm…’_ Vandevere thought upon noticing that the door was locked before he inserted his spare key into the hole and turned it, _‘This door has never been locked until now.’_

He took it out and opened the door, only to find the desk empty.

‘Sotheby?’ he asked, ‘Are you in here?’

Suddenly, he had a feeling to check the bedroom, so he walked over and opened the door, only to be absolutely horrified at what he saw.

“AAAHHH!!’ he shrieked, causing Pipsqueak and the other technicians to come running upstairs and into the room.

‘What is it, sir?’ Pipsqueak asked.

‘It’s Sotheby’, Vandevere replied, ‘He’s dead!’

‘Dear me…’ Pipsqueak said in disbelief upon seeing the butler dead in his bed, ‘Who could have done this?’

‘I don’t know’, Vandevere said, ‘But, whoever it was, they’ve left a major clue behind; a large knife.’

‘I’ll go down and tell everyone else about what has happened’, Pipsqueak said, ‘The park will be closed until further notice until this mystery is solved.’


	2. Chapter 2

‘Everyone’, Pipsqueak said from the centre of the ring in the Colosseum, ‘I’m afraid I have some sad news…’

‘What?’ Collette asked while the rest of the troupe gasped, ‘What’s gone wrong? Please…tell us.’

Pipsqueak looked down at the ground before answering.

‘The tragic events of this morning have taken a toll on us all’, he replied, ‘That’s why the park will be closed for at least a few days until this is sorted out.’

‘Until what has been sorted out?’ Collette asked.

‘Well’, Pipsqueak replied, ‘What I’m about to say will shock and horrify all of you, as it did me.’

‘Alright already’, Max said, ‘Just tell us what’s happened.’

However, none of them were prepared for what Pipsqueak was about to say.

‘Sotheby’s been murdered’, he said blatantly.

Upon hearing this, the entire troupe turned white with shock while Collette fainted.

‘Oh, goodness’, Holt said while sitting beside the unconscious trapeze artist, ‘Can anyone please get a bucket of water or smelling salts or anything to help out?’

‘Sure’, Max said as he climbed down to the floor before heading backstage, ‘I’ll just go for help.’

‘I can’t believe this has happened!’ Milly sobbed as she hugged her father, ‘No-one deserves this, especially him.’

‘I’m upset about it too’, Holt said, ‘We all are.’

‘However’, Pipsqueak said, causing everyone to stop and listen, ‘There was a clue left behind by the killer; a large butcher’s knife.’

‘I think I’m going to be sick’, Milly said before leaving the room quickly as everyone else stared with shocked faces and dropped jaws.

‘Shit…’ Holt said as memories from the battlefield resurfaced in his mind before thinking, _‘I’ve seen men and friends die like this - and in far worse ways too...’_

It was then that a voice came over the intercom.

‘Attention everyone’, the voice’s owner, V.A Vandevere, said, ‘Please make your way to the base of the Tower so I can debrief you on the situation at hand.’

‘You heard the man’, Pipsqueak said, ‘Let’s go.’

‘Yes’, everyone said as they stood up and headed for the exit.

‘Good morning, Mr. Vandevere, they said simultaneously at the foot of the Tower.

‘Good morning, everyone’, Vandevere said, ‘I’m assuming Pipsqueak told you all that Sotheby, my butler/chauffeur, was murdered during the night.’

‘Yes, sir’, everyone said, still in shock at what had happened, ‘Who could have done this?’

‘I don’t know’, Vandevere said, ‘But, whoever it was, they mistakenly left the murder weapon behind.’

‘We know’, the troupe said, ‘Pipsqueak told us that as well.’

‘Anyway’, Vandevere said, ‘I’ve spoken to the guards at the gates to see if they had seen any suspicious activity, and one of them said that he saw a figure acting suspiciously outside the Tower at approximately 11:30 last night before they entered and left the park a while later.’

‘Ok’, Holt said, ‘So we know that there was at least one person who entered the Tower around 11:30 last night before they left via the main gates.

‘Precisely’, Vandevere said before he remembered an important detail, ‘Oh, I almost forgot; the guard said that this figure was carrying some sort of elongated object with them into the Tower, but not when they left.’

‘Aha!’ Max said, ‘That must have been the knife!’

‘Yes’, Collette said, they must have entered the Tower, committed the crime and left it behind afterwards!’

‘That’s exactly what I was thinking, ma cherie’, Vandevere said, ‘Anyway though, since they then left the park, they must be somewhere in the city.’

‘Goodness’, Max said, ‘We must catch this person before they do this to someone else.’

‘I agree’, Vandevere said, ‘Come on, let’s go!’

‘Wait a minute!’ Max said when he opened one of the doors of the car, ‘Who’s going to drive?’

‘Well’, Vandevere said, ‘Considering the circumstances, I suppose I will.’

‘Huh?’ Max said, ‘But you have never driven before!’

‘Actually, I’ve gradually developed the skill by driving the go-karts on the race-track before and after opening hours and during the influenza pandemic’, Vandevere said, ‘Same goes for the dodgems.’

‘Ok then, I guess’, Max said wearily, ‘But, we can’t all fit inside now, can we?’

‘No, of course not, Vandevere said, ‘That’s why you, Holt, Milly, Joe and Skellig will be coming with me to see if we can locate the killer on the ground, while Collette and Dumbo can be our “Eye in the Sky”. Everyone else will need to stay here.’

‘Sounds great’, Max said, ‘Let’s do it.’


End file.
